


All in Good Fun

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune





	All in Good Fun

Fandom: Gargoyles, general series  
Characters: The Trio (Broadway, Lexington, and Brooklyn)  
Prompt: #67 Snow  
words: 853  
Summary: The Trio along with Angela start a snowball fight.  
Rating: General

 

"All in Good Fun" by Karrenia

It was a rare day off for the Trio, and without quite being aware of how it had happened, or which of them had suggested it; soon they were laughing breathlessly, shouting good-natured taunts and encouragement as it sides rapidly switched sides and it appeared as if the quicksilver alliances would crumble to swift defeat.

Lexington being the smallest and but not the least dexterous had perched atop on the battlements and lined up his shot, the sphere of hard white powder clenched in his fist primed and ready to throw the next time one of his rookery brothers dared to show his head above the wall of the piece of masonry that they had taken shelter behind. Angela crouched behind and to his left,” Is this wise, Lex? Surely they will counter-attack?”

“Don’t worry, Angela. It’s all in good fun,” he replied. “And besides that’s the

Calling over the blustery sound of the wind weaving among the top of Eyrie Building, among the haphazard and crumbled remains of Castle Wyvern, Broadway yelled over to the duo, “Hey, what are you waiting for? An engraved invitation, we’re just getting warmed up over here!”

“Yeah, sure, Broadway,” replied Lexington as he bent to give Angela with another snowball among the ones they’d made and laid by for just such a situation.

“Now!” he exclaimed. Angela wrinkled her brow but let fly with the round, cold projectile, her aim unerring as it soared across the distance, hitting her target; in this case Broadway’s left shoulder as it made an impact.

“Good one, Angela!” Broadway yelled as he rubbed his shoulder and then turned around and began to rub and pat down the snow between his meaty hands forming the biggest snowball he’d made so far; thinking as he did so that if he could just get enough snow he’d could mix it with one of the stones to and roll it towards the opposing snow fort like a wagon wheel.

Just as he was thinking as how this would best be accomplished his stomach grumbled, however, Broadway did his best to ignore it when his meandering thoughts were brought up short by his other rookery brother, Brooklyn.

Brooklyn had been exchanging snowballs with just as much enthusiasm and energy as the rest, his lighter build allowing him for more maneuverability than Broadway, and because of that had less snow on his red-brick frame. It had even been his idea to build the snow forts. So, his rather pensive expression caught Broadway by surprise.

“Broadway, I was thinking…”

“About what? Are you worried that Goliath and Hudson will come back sooner than expected from their patrol?”

Brooklyn shook his head, and replied, “No, it’s not that.”

“Then, what is it?”

“I was thinking that maybe we should dispense with this snow fort stuff and go for a frontal, ah, attack?” Brooklyn suggested.

“Are you crazy, Brooklyn?” Broadway said in surprise.

“No, I haven’t taken leave of my senses, Broadway. It’s just that it’s become obvious that this snowball fight has reached a stalemate.”

“What’s that?

“It means, that nobody’s going to win,” replied Brooklyn. 

“So what do you suggest we do?” Broadway asked.

“I suggest we declare a draw. Look, I was having fun, too. And I think it was just the thing we all needed to burn off a little steam, but eventually, it has to come to an end, right?”

“That makes sense, “said Broadway with a slow nod of his head,” If you want, I’ll go over and tell them we call it a draw, then.

So saying Broadway vaulted over the low wall of their snow fort spraying both himself and Brooklyn with a coat of powdery white snow mixed with the greyer but not less glistening rock dust and crossed the distance, his arms spread out to show that he came in peace.

After a heartbeat or two, Brooklyn sighed and followed him. “Don’t throw!” Broadway yelled.

“What’s up?” Lexington yelled back.

“Come on out, and we’ll tell you,” Broadway yelled back as Brooklyn caught up with him.

Angela and Lexington came out and waited expectantly for the other two to explain what was going on.

“It’s, well, “Broadway began,” It’s just that we, ah, think that we should declare our snowball fight a draw.”

“A draw?” Angela echoed.

“A tie, then, so nobody wins or loses, and it’s all good, right, Brooklyn?”

Brooklyn smiled, and slapped Broadway, Lexington on the shoulder, “Peachy keen, Jellybean.”

“Where do you get these sayings?” Angela asked.

“I overheard it from on the programs Hudson was watching the other night.”

“We agree to the terms of the ah, draw,” Angela replied and then turned to Lexington, “Do you concur?”

“Lexington blushed and then nodded, “Yeah, sure, I concur, I mean I agree.”

“Then let’s get below and get something to eat,” Broadway suggested. “I always feel better on a full stomach and dawn will be here soon.”


End file.
